


Finally Satisfied

by LordOfVibes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angelica Schuyler Needs A Hug, Angst, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Cheating, Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler Deserves Better, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Hamgelica, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jeggy, John Laurens Lives, Letters, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marliza, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Lams, Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Weddings, bisexual john laurens, just so you know the main character deaths are alexander and philip, one-sided hamliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordOfVibes/pseuds/LordOfVibes
Summary: What if Angelica didn't notice Eliza's helpless face and took Alexander all for herself?What if Eliza introduced Peggy to Laurens at A Winter's Ball?What if Maria stumbled onto Eliza's doorstep?An alternate universe of Hamilton focusing on the ships Hamgelica, Jeggy, and Marliza.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 16





	Finally Satisfied

A Winter’s Ball. Alexander didn’t want to go, but Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan convinced him too. It was the richest gathering that he had ever been to. The rooms were crowded, bustling, full of noise and people. It almost made Alexander uncomfortable. 

Alexander grabbed himself a drink and headed over to his friends. Most of them were trying to flatter women. There were many pretty women at the ball, and it would be nice to have a lovely lady in his life. The ones that stood out among the crowds, however, were the Schuyler sisters. Beings of elegance, grace, and wisdom. Gorgeous, all of them. Alexander knew if he got one he’d be rich. The Schuylers were one of the wealthiest families in those parts. 

Aaron Burr stood next to him, also holding a drink. “If you could marry one of those Schuyler sisters, you’d be rich,” he smirked at Alexander. 

Alexander smirked back. “Is it a question of if or which one?” 

Burr chuckled. “I like the way you think, Hamilton.”

And the conquest for the Schuyler sisters had started, but luckily for him, one of them had already noticed him. 

Angelica Schuyler. The eldest of the Schuyler sisters. She was infamous for being the smartest, wittiest, and prettiest. She had been standing alone at the ball among the dancing people. 

When Angelica noticed Alexander among the people, time seemed to freeze. He looked handsome, with intelligent and sparkling eyes and a very nice smile. Somehow, she knew she would never be the same. 

Alexander looked back, and Angelica’s heart froze. His smile grew wider and he slowly approached her. “Hello, miss.” he greeted. 

Angelica’s mouth opened, but no words came out. “I-” she stuttered. She took in a deep breath and regained her composure. “Hello.” 

“You must be the infamous Angelica Schuyler.” Alexander stuck out his hand for a handshake. 

Angelica shook his hand. “You’d be correct.” 

Alexander looked her up and down. “You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied. 

That remark caught Angelica off guard. Why would he say that? “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.” 

Alexander laughed. “You’re like me, I can tell. I’m never satisfied.” he shook his head. 

“Is that right?” Angelica asked, tilting her head. Alexander nodded, and picked up her hand, kissing it. Her heart was set aflame by the romantic gesture. 

“It’s very nice to meet you, Angelica. My name is Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander said. 

Angelica stared Alexander up and down. She had never seen him before. “Where is your family from?” she asked. Her father insisted she marry a rich man. She wanted to know about his family. 

Alexander froze and his eyes went wide. He coughed. “Well, that’s unimportant, miss Angelica. My family does not define me,” he pointed at his chest. “There are a million things I haven’t done, but,” he shot her a glance. “Just you wait.” 

Angelica liked how Alexander talked. A bit flirty, but intelligent. And oh so handsome. She was already helpless. 

She was so distracted by Alexander that she didn’t even see her sister’s face. 

Eliza was standing among the crowd, looking at Angelica and Alexander. She had seen Alexander in the ball before her older sister had, and she was helpless. His eyes sparkled like diamonds. But he would never notice her. He was too busy with Angelica. Everyone was always too busy with Angelica. 

While Angelica was talking to him about something, Alexander glanced over at Eliza, and her heart leaped out of her chest. Alexander gave her a small smile, then turned back to Angelica. 

Eliza felt like she was in a dark room, grasping for someone, anyone, but being alone. That, someone, was Alexander. She would never have him, she knew it. He was too distracted with Angelica. 

Eliza was snapped out of her mind by someone tapping her shoulder. That someone turned out to be Aaron Burr. “Miss Schuyler,” he asked. “Are you alright?” 

Eliza nodded. “Yeah, I’m okay. I just need some air.” She walked away from the crowd to the balcony. 

Eliza looked out towards the sky. The sky was dark and the moon was bright. A chilly wind swept through the air, making Eliza shiver. She noticed that someone else was out on the balcony. It was John Laurens, one of the soldiers she had seen. He was supposedly friends with Alexander. 

Laurens noticed Eliza. He smiled. “Eliza Schuyler. I wasn’t expecting you out here.” 

“I just needed some air,” said Eliza, walking up to the balcony to stand next to Laurens. “Why aren’t you out there with all the others?” 

Laurens shrugged. “As you said, the air is nice out here,” he said, lowering his head. “Also just… needed to think.” 

Eliza nodded. The two stood in silence for a while. “What’s on your mind?” Laurens asked. 

Eliza sighed. “Your friend Alexander is quite a guy,” she smiled. 

“Oh, I know,” Laurens agreed. “He even charmed me.” 

“You mean…” Eliza asked. 

“Yes, I fell for him,” Laurens nodded, interrupting Eliza. “Been in love with him ever since the day we met.” 

Eliza was shocked. A man being in love with another man wasn’t the norm. But she got why. “I fell for him too,” she admitted. “It’s just- his eyes.” 

“His eyes,” Laurens repeated. 

“But Angelica already stole him,” Eliza hung her head. “I can tell she’s in love. I don’t want to get in the way of that. My sister means everything to me. I wouldn’t want to get in the way of her happiness.” 

“Your older sister is the one he chose from the crowd?” Laurens asked, and Eliza nodded. “I get it. She’s the oldest and wittiest. She’s the one everyone talks about.” 

“You’ve got that right,” Eliza agreed. 

Laurens continued. “He’ll never love me. He’ll never see me the way he sees a woman. He just doesn’t swing that way. He loves women, not men.” 

Eliza placed a hand on Laurens’ shoulder. “Nice to meet you, Laurens.” 

Laurens smiled. “Nice to meet you too, Eliza.” 

Just then, Peggy came running out to the balcony. She grabbed Eliza’s arms. “Eliza! There you are!” she shouted. “I’ve been looking all over for you. I’ve got no one to talk to since Angelica’s talking to that guy. Well, I talked to Lafayette and Mulligan for a while. They were fun. But I couldn’t find you anywhere!” 

Eliza laughed, and Laurens chuckled. “It’s good to see you too, Peggy.” 

Laurens stuck out his hand, getting Peggy’s attention. “I’m John Laurens. It’s nice to meet you.” 

Peggy’s eyes lit up. Her smile widened. Eliza knew that look. She shook his hand enthusiastically. “Nice to meet you too, Laurens!” 

Eliza watched them, her arms crossed, stare at each other and laugh. The three talked on the balcony all night, forgetting about the party inside. 

While Eliza, Peggy, and Laurens were talking, Angelica and Alexander were still making conversation. Angelica looked behind her and grabbed Alexander’s wrist, dragging him towards the closet door. “Where are you taking me?” he asked. 

Angelica smiled at Alexander. “I’m about to change your life,” she winked. 

Alexander smirked. “Then, by all means, lead the way.” 

The two made sweet love inside the closet. Alexander was almost too good at it, destroying Angelica. After they were done and both were satisfied, they both began to put on their clothes. “Will we do this again sometime?” Angelica asked. She didn’t want this to end. 

Alexander kissed Angelica’s cheek. “Definitely,” he promised. 

Angelica believed him. They both walked out of the closet, making sure no one could see them first, and headed back to the party. 

Alexander headed over to his friends. Angelica couldn’t find Eliza or Peggy anywhere, so she just stood silently and watch Alexander talk with Lafayette and Mulligan. 

“Hey, where’s Laurens?” Alexander asked. 

“Out on the balcony,” Lafayette explained. “Said he needed some air.” 

“Oh. Okay,” Alexander said, looking off to the direction of the balcony. 

Mulligan wrapped his arm around Alexander’s shoulders. “So, Angelica Schuyler, huh?” he asked. 

“Yep,” Alexander said. “She is one hell of a lady.” 

Lafayette huffed. “You’ve got that right,” he agreed. 

Angelica was distracted from their conversation when Burr approached her. “Alexander Hamilton,” he mused. “The man that steals your heart is a bastard and an orphan?”

“Shut up, Burr,” Angelica gritted. “I hate you.”

Burr laughed. “Alright,” he nodded. “I’ll leave you too that then,” he walked away. 

Eventually, the party ended. Everyone said goodbye. Laurens kissed Peggy on the hand before he left and Alexander gave Angelica a quick smile before waving and heading off. 

Both Angelica and Eliza dreamed of Alexander that night. 

***

Angelica held her letter in her hand. It was from Alexander. Peggy had also gotten a letter from Laurens. Eliza didn’t get any letters, unfortunately, but she smiled as she watched her sisters happily open theirs. 

Alexander’s letter to Angelica made her heart swell. She wanted to hold it to her chest and dance around her room. Laurens’ letter to Peggy made her laugh and bounce on her feet.

Though, in Angelica’s letter, there was something that made her think. The beginning said ‘My dearest, Angelica’ instead of ‘My dearest Angelica.’ What did that mean if it was intentional? Was it intentional? 

For weeks, Angelica and Peggy got more and more letters. They kept them in stacks. With every letter, Eliza felt more and more lonely. 

One day, Alexander came over to visit. He shook hands with Phillip Schuyler. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Schuyler,” he smiled. 

“I’ve been hearing from Angelica that you treat her well,” Philip said, which caused Angelica to blush. She did talk about him a lot, maybe even a little too much, but she didn’t want him telling Alexander that. 

Alexander nodded. “Yes, I do. You do not have to worry.” 

Alexander turned to Eliza, who was blushing. He shook her hand. “I hear a lot about you from your sister, Eliza,” he said. 

Eliza gulped. “I bet you do,” she said meekly. 

Alexander laughed and broke the handshake, shaking Peggy’s hand next. “And I hear a lot about you too, Peggy.” 

“I hear a lot about you too!” Peggy smiled. “Angelica talks about you a lot,” she smirked at Angelica. 

“Shut up,” Angelica shoved Peggy’s shoulder. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet both of you formally,” Alexander said to both Eliza and Peggy. 

They ate dinner together. They talked and laughed, and Angelica and Alexander held hands underneath the table. Eliza picked at her salad, her head hung. She shouldn’t be jealous. She should be happy. She was happy for her sister. She wanted her sister to be happy with Alexander. 

“Eliza, what’s wrong?” Philip asked. “You’re not eating.” 

“Oh,” Eliza suddenly jolted up. She shrugged. “I’m just not hungry.” 

“Okay,” Phillip nodded. They continued eating. 

Dinner ended and Alexander said goodbye. As they watched him leave, Angelica told Eliza, “I love him a lot. He’s intelligent and ambitious and loyal and kind and handsome,” she sighed. “What do you think about him, Eliza? Do you like him?” 

“Me?” Eliza asked, and Angelica nodded. “Oh,” she had so much she couldn’t say. She didn’t want to tell her sister because then she might feel bad. “I like him. He’s a good man.” 

There was something in the way that Eliza said that that made Angelica think. She looked like she wanted to say much more than she did. Like she loved Alexander as much as she did. 

Wait. Did she? It was a possibility. Angelica looked at her younger sister with pity. She loved Alexander, and Eliza would never get him. 

***  
Angelica stood in the hallway. In the living room, Alexander was talking to Philip. Alexander was trying to get Philip’s blessing to propose to Angelica. She hoped he could persuade him. Alexander was persuasive. He could get people to believe things.

After what felt like hours of Alexander talking and ranting, Philip stood up. He shook Alexander’s hand. “Be true,” he said. 

Alexander beamed and enthusiastically shook Phillip’s hand back. “I’ll take excellent care of your daughter, don’t worry,” he said. 

Alexander met Angelica in the hallway. They hugged and he kissed her full on the mouth. “I love you. So much,” he smiled. 

“I love you too,” Angelica replied. “I can’t wait to be your wife.” 

“I can’t wait to be your husband,” Alexander grabbed her hand. 

Eliza couldn’t help but watch from her room. She still felt that pain in her chest, that envy, when Alexander kissed Angelica, but she smiled. She was happy for Angelica. She couldn’t wait for Alexander to be her brother-in-law. At least he would still be in her life. 

The wedding wasn’t long after. It was beautiful. Every one of their friends had been invited. Eliza was Angelica’s maid of honor and Laurens was Alexander’s best man. Mulligan was the flower girl, which everyone agreed was hilarious. Eliza walked down the aisle arm in arm with Lafayette, who winked at her. They separated and Eliza sat down next to Peggy, who had just walked down the aisle with Laurens. They turned to watch Angelica walk down the aisle with Philip. 

Peggy had helped Angelica pick out the wedding dress. It was beautiful. Alexander smiled at his soon-to-be-wife as Philip gave her away and sat down next to Mrs. Schuyler. 

They both said their vows. Alexander went first. “Angelica, before I met you I was no one. I had nothing to my name. But you gave my life meaning. I can give you nothing out of my wallet but I give you my heart. I will never let you down and I will always be by your side. I love you, Angelica. I want to be with you forever.” 

Peggy leaned over to Eliza and whispered, “So cheesy,” Eliza choked and shoved Peggy’s shoulder. 

“Alexander,” Angelica started. “You mean everything to me. When I first saw you, at the Winter’s Ball, I forgot my name, and it is not often when I forget things. You are so nice to me and I know you will treat me well. I love you and I want to spend my life with you.” 

They put on their rings. They said ‘I do’ and everyone clapped and cheered for them when they were pronounced husband and wife. 

The reception was a blast. She danced with Laurens and when she danced with Alexander feelings that she wanted to repress were brought back stronger. She forced a smile when she watched Angelica and Alexander dance together. Her fists were clenched. When they kissed, tears sprung to her eyes and she ran off to the bathroom. 

Angelica watched her sister run off. She didn’t know her feelings were that prominent. 

Suddenly, Alexander grabbed Angelica’s arm. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

Angelica smiled. “Nothing, dearest,” she said before kissing him on the cheek. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, best of wives and best of women,” Alexander said before getting back to the party. 

Eliza grasped the sink. She looked at herself in the mirror. Tears were streaming down her face. She was happy for Angelica, wasn’t she? She was? She must’ve been. Angelica was her sister. 

But Alexander was everything. He was a brilliant man. A perfect man. Eliza wanted him so bad. She buried her face in the sink and cried even more. 

The door opened behind Eliza. “Eliza?” a voice asked, which she recognized as Peggy’s. “Are you okay?” 

Eliza turned around. Peggy was standing in the doorway. She wanted to nod, but she shook her head. “No, I’m not okay,” she answered honestly. 

Peggy rushed towards her sister and hugged her. Eliza wept into her shoulder. “I just- I thought I had gotten over them- over him-” she cried. 

Peggy rubbed Eliza’s back. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she comforted. 

Eliza rubbed her eyes. “I love him, Peggy,” she admitted. “I still love him.” 

“I know. I know you do,” Peggy nodded. She wiped a tear from Eliza’s eye. “I bet that sucks. Falling in love with someone who’s already taken. And by your sister too. And having to watch them get married. Yeah, that’s rough.” 

Eliza glared. “Peggy, don’t remind me.” 

“Okay, okay,” Peggy nodded. The two just stood there hugging for a while. 

Eventually, they pulled out of the hug. “Laurens told me he’s having a hard time too. He told me that he also loves Alexander. I can’t imagine what that’s like, Eliza. I’m sorry.” 

Eliza rubbered her eyes. “It’s okay,” she nodded. “I’m still not over him yet, but I will be eventually. And it’s not like I’m never gonna see him again. He’s my brother-in-law now.” 

Peggy patted Eliza’s shoulder. “Okay. Are we gonna go back out to the party now?” 

“Yeah, let’s go,” Eliza nodded. The two walked out of the bathroom together. 

Laurens spotted them. He walked over to them. “Hey, where have you two been? I’ve been looking all over for you two.” 

“The bathroom,” Eliza shrugged. 

Laurens pointed at Peggy. “You too?” 

Peggy nodded. “Yep,” she said. 

Laurens shook his head. “Girls are weird.” 

“Shut up,” Peggy muttered, kissing Laurens quickly before running away. 

Eliza laughed as she watched his sister disappear into the crowd of dancing people. “You really like her, don’t you?” she asked Laurens. 

“Yeah, I do. She’s amazing,” Laurens nodded, his face turning pink. “I still love Alexander, and I might never get over him, but I’m satisfied with Peggy. She’s great.” 

Eliza looked over at Alexander and Angelica, who were helping themselves to some cake. Eliza had forgotten to get a bite. “Hey, let’s go get some cake. I’ll call Peggy over, she can eat with us. And maybe Lafayette and Mulligan too.” 

“Sounds good,” Laurens smiled.

Eliza went to grab Peggy, who was sitting and talking with Lafayette and Mulligan. She looked over at Alexander and Angelica again. Angelica made eye contact with Eliza and smiled. Eliza smiled back. All of the pain was gone, only happiness. 

***

Laurens and Peggy’s wedding was a few months later. It was a lot of fun. Eliza was a bridesmaid since Angelica was the maid of honor. She really liked Laurens. She was glad Peggy had found someone who loved her as much as she deserved. 

Laurens and Peggy got a house together. Peggy settled down, still visiting her sisters frequently. But since Alexander and Angelica also moved in together, Eliza was the only one left with her parents. She eventually did get her own house. 

When Laurens heard about Charles Lee and the things he said about Washington, he was furious. He said they were going to duel. Peggy eventually heard the news. “Please, John,” she pleaded. “Please don’t go. You might die.” 

Laurens sighed. “It’s either him or me, Peggy.” 

“And it might be you!” a tear ran down Peggy’s cheek. “I don’t want to lose you!” 

“I’m a soldier,” Laurens reminded Peggy. “I get in danger. That’s my job.” 

Peggy grabbed her husband’s arm. “Please, John. I need you. I don’t want you to die. You don’t want to die either, right?” 

Laurens froze. He slowly kneeled and kissed Peggy’s forehead. “I have to go, Peggy,” he said softly. “I don’t want to die, and I’m not gonna die,” he squeezed his wife’s hand. “For both of us.” 

Peggy laughed. “You can’t promise me that.” 

“Okay, maybe I can’t,” Laurens said. “Why don’t you believe me?” 

Peggy looked Laurens up and down. “Alright,” she eventually said. “Please don’t die, John.” 

“I’ll try my best,” Laurens smiled. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Peggy smiled back. 

Luckily, Laurens didn’t die. When he returned home, he hugged Peggy. “I told you so,” he whispered into her shoulder. 

“Shut up,” Peggy whispered back. Then she remembered something. “Wait, what happened to that Charles Lee guy?” 

“Oh,” Laurens realized. “I injured him. He didn’t die, but he got hurt badly. And I’m pretty sure that Alexander got suspended from his job with Washington.” 

Peggy pulled away. “What?” 

“Yeah,” Laurens said awkwardly. “I’m sure he’s okay.” 

“I hope so,” Peggy said before hugging Laurens again. 

Alexander was okay. He stumbled home and Angelica was waiting for him. “What happened between Laurens and Charles Lee?” she stood up and asked. 

“Laurens won,” Alexander told her. “Lee got injured. And I got suspended.” 

Angelica put her hand up to her mouth. “Oh god,” she said. “I am so sorry.” 

“It’s okay,” Alexander said. “Now at least I have more time to spend with my amazing wife,” he kissed her cheek. 

Angelica smiled and blushed. “But you’ve devoted your life to Washington. You lived to serve him.” 

Alexander sighed and nodded. “I know,” he said. “But that happened, and I’m here now,” he grabbed her hand. “I’m here with you.” 

Angelica smiled. She loved her husband so much. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad you’ll be here for your child.” 

Alexander did a double-take. “Child?” 

Angelica nodded. “Alexander, I’m expecting.” 

Alexander gasped and froze. “Oh my god,” he shook his head. “This is actually happening. I’m gonna be a father!” 

“You’re gonna be a father!” Angelica cheered. They hugged and kissed. 

“How long have you known?” he asked. 

Angelica thought for a moment. “A month or two,” she answered. “I’ve told Eliza and Peggy. I’m assuming Peggy’s told Laurens.” 

Alexander shook his head. “John said nothing. Oh,” he got on his knees and touched Angelica’s belly. “I’m so excited.” 

“I’m excited too,” Angelica said. 

Alexander stood up and squeezed his wife’s hands. “Angelica, I have nothing. I’m not sure I’ll be a good father.” 

“You’re everything,” Angelica replied. “I don’t regret marrying you one bit. I know you’ll be an amazing father.” 

Alexander and Angelica kissed. “Thank you,” he muttered against her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you more.” 

“No, I definitely love you more.” 

Alexander laughed. He was going to be a father. Their little family was already growing. 

***

Peggy was very scared for her husband. He had gone to another battle after the war was over and she was scared to death that she was going to lose him. But, luckily, he opened the door and came home. Peggy ran into his arms and wept. 

Laurens hugged back. “I thought you died! I thought I lost you!” Peggy cried, muffled by his shoulder. 

Laurens laughed and hugged Peggy tighter. “I’m here now. Don’t worry.” 

Laurens and Peggy kissed. “Oh, there’s something I forgot to tell you!” Peggy remembered when they pulled out of the hug. “Angelica’s pregnant!” 

“What?” 

“I know, you’re gonna be an uncle!” 

“I’m gonna be an uncle!” They hugged again. “And I’ve got nowhere else to be but here now that the war is over.” 

“Unless you get into another one of those stupid duels,” Peggy said, shoving his shoulder. “Don’t do that ever again, John. Please. It’s too dangerous.” 

Laurens smiled. “Alright. Anything for my amazing wife.” 

Peggy laughed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Laurens said. 

The birth of Philip Hamilton wasn’t far from that. Alexander cried for the first time in a very long time holding his newborn son. He was everything. Holding him made Alexander feel so much more than himself. 

Eliza and Peggy loved Philip. He definitely got his father’s brain and his mother’s wit. He was their child. 

Though, with all the stuff going on like Thomas Jefferson arriving from France, Angelica raised him mostly. Alexander was there most of the time though. 

Angelica and Alexander loved seeing Philip grow up throughout the years. It all happened too fast, they thought. He was already nine in the blink of an eye. 

One summer, the Schuyler sisters wanted to go visit their parents upstate. Angelica also took Philip so he could go with them. They asked Alexander to go, but he declined. “I have work to do here, Angelica,” he said. “You guys go on without me.” 

“Come on, Alexander!” Eliza pleaded. 

“Please, for once, get away from your work! Take a break! Come away with us for the summer!” Angelica said. 

Alexander wanted to go, he really did. But there was so much work to do. So he shook his head. “I’m sorry, ladies, but I have to stay. You guys have fun though!” 

Angelica and Eliza shared a look. They nodded. “Alright,” Angelica said. 

Philip rushed forward to hug his father. “I’m gonna miss you, pops.” 

“Aw,” Alexander patted Philip’s head. “I’ll miss you too.” 

Phillip ran back to his mother and aunts. “Bye!” he waved. 

“Bye!” Alexander waved back. 

So they went upstate without Alexander. And there was a lot of work to do. He was lonely needed a break. 

Luckily for him, Laurens was also feeling lonely, missing his wife. The two went out drinking one evening, got drunk, Laurens drunkenly confessed his feelings, and the two had drunk sex. Alexander had never had sex with another man before that, and he wasn’t even sure that he liked Laurens like that, but he liked it. He liked it so much that they did it again. And again. And again. 

Throughout the time when their wives were gone, Alexander and Laurens had sex. That was just a thing they did. And their wives didn’t know a thing. 

When Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, and Philip came back, Alexander and Laurens stopped the affair to be with their wives. They didn’t tell them, hoping to forget it even ever happened. But Lafayette knew. When he next saw Eliza, he told her to talk with him. 

“Lafayette, what’s wrong?” Eliza asked. 

Lafayette hesitated. His hands were trembling. “I think you should know this. And tell your sisters too, they’ll need to know.” 

“Okay…?” Eliza asked, unsure of where this was going. 

Lafayette sighed. “Alexander and Laurens have been having sex behind their wives’ backs.” 

Eliza did a double-take. “What?” 

“Yeah, I know. I don’t know how it happened, it just happened,” Lafayette said. “They kept doing it, kept cheating or your sisters. I thought you should know and please tell Angelica and Peggy.” 

“I…” Eliza started. It seemed that Laurens never really got over Alexander. But he was happy with Peggy, right? Why would he do such a thing? Why would they both do such a thing? Eliza’s heart filled with rage. “Thank you for telling me, Lafayette,” she nodded. “I’ll tell my sisters as soon as I can. Oh, I can’t bear to imagine their reactions. And Philip too! Oh god,” she said as she walked away. 

Eliza met with Angelica first. “Hey Eliza, what’s up?” she greeted. 

“Angelica,” Eliza placed her hand on her older sister’s shoulder. “There’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Okay, what is it?” Angelica asked. 

“Alexander has been cheating on you while we were away. With Laurens,” Eliza said. 

Angelica froze. She didn’t say anything for a while. “Really? This isn’t a joke?” 

“No, this isn’t a joke,” Eliza shook her head. “Lafayette told me. He told me to tell you. Also told me to tell Peggy.” 

“Oh my god,” Angelica stepped back. “He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t possibly do that. 

“That’s what I thought as well,” Eliza hung her head. 

Angelica straightened up. “I have to go see him,” she said. “Thank you for telling me, Eliza,” then she walked away. 

Peggy’s reaction wasn’t any more betrayed. She cried, tears streaming down her face. “That isn’t possible!” she screamed. “John wouldn’t!” 

“I didn’t think he would either, Peggy,” Eliza comforted. 

Peggy buried her face in her hands. “Oh my lord, I have to talk to him,” Peggy said. Then she walked away without saying another word. 

Angelica lashed out at Alexander. “How could you?” she asked. “I thought you loved me! I thought I meant everything to you!” 

“You do mean everything to me, Angelica,” Alexander pleaded. “I don’t know why I did that, it wasn’t my fault. I still love you,” he tried to grab Angelica’s hand, but she pulled away. 

“No,” she shook her head. “You don’t have a chance to redeem yourself anymore. I gave myself to you, I gave you my heart. We had a child together!” she screamed. “And you just had to crush and step on my heart like that.” 

“Angelica-” Alexander was desperate. 

“Alexander!” Angelica screamed, and the room felt painfully silent. She cleared her throat. “I’m leaving. You don’t deserve to love me anymore,” she stepped back, then looked at the door to Philip’s room. “You keep him. You raise him. You’re an excellent father,” she gritted out, tears threatening to spill over. “Goodbye Alexander. I hope you’re satisfied.” 

“Angelica, wait-” Alexander held his hand out, but she was already gone. 

Angelica ran to Eliza’s house. Peggy was already there, crying into one of Eliza’s pillows. On the floor was a pile of letters. 

Eliza saw that Angelica noticed them. “Peggy took them,” she said. “Wanted to burn them.” 

“Oh, I should’ve got the letters,” Angelica regretted not going that. There were there, at the house, with him. 

“Where’s Philip?” Peggy asked between choked sobs. 

“I left him there,” Angelica said. “Alexander always was a good father. He will be.” 

Peggy stood up and rubbed her eyes. She grabbed a lantern and some letters from the pile. She looked at one. “I don’t care anymore,” she said, then lit one on fire. She watched it burn, hoping her husband, too, would burn. 

Peggy burned all of them, and her sisters watched. They cried and comforted each other. Eliza hadn’t experienced heartbreak as they had, but she could feel her sisters’ emotions. She hurt when they hurt. 

Angelica and Peggy stayed at their parents’ house. Philip had a few questions about where his mother was, and Alexander would answer them as best he could. He didn’t want his son to go through the pain that he was going through. 

***

Someone knocked on Eliza’s door one day. It was a lady she had never seen before. She was very beautiful. 

“I’m so sorry to bother you, miss Schuyler,” the woman started. “My name is Maria Reynolds. I have nowhere to go.” 

Eliza didn’t know this woman, but she was intrigued. Maria continued. “My husband, he was abusing me and cheating on me,” she rubbed her arms. “He recently died. I don’t know what to do. I need somewhere to stay.” 

Eliza thought for a moment. Maria was a complete stranger, but she trusted her. She pitied her. She wanted to give her help. “Well, if you need somewhere to stay, I have an extra bedroom that I never use in my house. You could use that to stay in for a while?” she suggested. 

“Oh yes!” Maria gasped. “That would be great, miss Schuyler. Thank you.” 

“Oh please,” Eliza blushed. “Call me Eliza.” 

Maria smiled. “Thank you, Eliza,” she said before walking in. 

Maria got settled in in the extra bedroom. “I can not thank you enough, Eliza.” 

“You’re welcome,” Eliza said. “I just wanted to give you a place to stay for a while. I mean, your husband just died, and your husband was very mean to you. I pitied you, Maria. I really did.” 

“Thank you so much, Eliza,” Maria grabbed Eliza’s hands, surprising her. “Really,” then she leaned forward abruptly and kissed her. 

Eliza froze, not knowing what to do. She had never been kissed by another woman before. Maria was soft and gentle yet rough and hard. She liked it, she decided. She kissed back, placing her hands on Maria’s hips. 

Things got steamy fast. Eliza and Maria were both on the bed. Articles of clothing were being thrown across the room. Hands were everywhere, frenzied, trying to grab onto something. 

So the two had sex. It wasn’t mentioned again until the next day when it happened again. Over a few months, Maria lived in Eliza’s house and the two hung out together often. They kept their relationship a secret from everyone, even Angelica and Peggy. Over time, they fell deeply in love with one another and Maria permanently moved in. 

Eliza would’ve never expected to fall in love with a woman, but she loved Maria so much. She was finally truly happy, forgetting about Alexander. She was satisfied. 

***

Alexander would’ve never expected Philip to get hurt that bad. 

Philip did what his father had told him: aim his pistol at the sky. Eacker, however, didn’t do that. Philip was rushed to the doctors. They said that there wasn’t any chance of him making it. 

When Angelica heard, she rushed there in an instant to Philip’s bedside, standing by Alexander. It was the first time they had seen each other in a while, though she couldn’t deny she had been thinking about him a lot. 

There, standing by their son, Alexander and Angelica watched their son, too young, die. Angelica let out a lob sob and crashed to the ground. 

They were overcome with grief for a long time. They helped each other. By the time of the funeral, Angelica had agreed that she would move in with him again. They had almost forgotten how much they needed each other. 

Also at the funeral, Peggy ran into Laurens. “Hey,” she said. 

“Hey,” he said back. “I’m very sorry for your loss. I never saw Philip much, but I bet he was a great kid. 

Peggy looked off at Alexander and Angelica, who were talking with Eliza. “Yeah. He was.” 

“Look, I’m sorry,” Laurens started. “I’ve been thinking about you lately. I want to help you. I want to be with you. I need you,” he held out his hand. 

Peggy looked down at his hand, then up at him. She considered it for a moment, then hugged Laurens, her husband. “I still love you, you know that?” she whispered. 

“Yeah, I know,” Laurens whispered back. “I love you too.” 

Peggy and Laurens moved in back together, and nine months later had twins, a son and a daughter. Their names were Joseph and Josephine. Alexander loved them like he did his own son 

Eliza told everyone about Maria and their relationship. They were all very accepting and liked Maria. 

When Alexander voted for Jefferson instead of Burr, and he demanded a duel, Angelica was scared. “Burr will do anything to get his way, you know this,” she told Alexander. 

“Dear, I’ll be okay,” Alexander said. “I know Burr. I’ll aim my gun at the sky, and he’ll do the same if he’s the man I know.” 

“That’s how our son got killed, Alexander,” Angelica reminded him. “I don’t want that to happen to you, too.” 

“It won’t happen, I promise,” Alexander smiled, kissing her cheek. “I love you.” 

Angelica chose to believe her husband. “I love you too.” 

The duel didn’t go as well as Alexander planned. Burr shot him and Alexander didn’t shoot. Angelica stood at his dying side, pleading that he wouldn’t go. She was still distraught from losing Philip, she didn’t want to lose her husband too. 

Alexander died. Angelica was so overcome with grief she didn’t do anything except sit in her house, missing him. With both her husband and son gone, she had no one to lean onto but her sisters. Angelica had gone through so much pain, it was unimaginable. 

***

Angelica watched over Joseph and Josephine. They were running in circles, chasing each other. She laughed. 

Eliza opened the door. The twins stopped running and gasped. “Aunt Eliza!” Josephine yelled. They ran over to hug her legs. 

“Oh!” Eliza screamed out of shock. “It’s good to see you two too,” she noticed Angelica. “You three.” 

“Hey, Eliza,” Angelica stood up. “Good to see you.” 

“Great to see you too,” the sisters hugged. The twins let go of Eliza’s legs and ran off to do whatever they did. 

Jefferson was a good president. Angelica laughed at how Alexander would react to hearing that. It was also the second anniversary of his death. Angelica was, surprisingly, taking it well. 

“How are you doing?” Eliza asked. “With it being… you know…” 

“I’m okay, actually,” Angelica answered honestly. “Peggy and Laurens let me watch over the twins. I feel better when I’m with them. I’ve always loved kids.” 

“Me too,” Eliza agreed. They watched the twins play in silence for a while.

Angelica sighed. “I miss him,” she admitted. “There are so many things that remind me of him now. And whenever I turn I always expect him to be standing there, right next to me.” 

“I get it,” Eliza said. She had gotten over her love for Alexander years before his death. “Alexander was a very good man. I also loved him. But he meant so much more to you. Your pain is greater than mine, I know.” 

“You know, the first time that he came over for dinner, and I saw you talk about him and the way you stared at him, it was then I realized that you loved him before I did,” Angelica said. She had never told Eliza that. “But I was too in love with him to let go of him. If I had seen you, at the ball, then I would’ve stepped aside and let you had him, I promise.” 

“Angelica, you two were meant together. You were the one who truly fell in love with him. I was destined for someone else. Maria,” Eliza said. 

“Oh, how is Maria doing?” Angelica asked. 

“She’s doing well,” Eliza answered. Maria truly was amazing. She fell in love deeper and deeper every day. 

Angelica turned back to look at the kids. “Good,” she answered. There was a silence afterward. 

“Well, I better get going,” Eliza patted Angelica’s shoulder. “I just wanted to see how you were doing.” 

“Wait!” Angelica stopped Eliza. “How about you stay?” she suggested. “I’ll make us some dinner, you can hang out with the kids.” 

Eliza looked between the twins and Angelica. “Alright,” she nodded. “Sounds fun.” 

Eliza sat down next to Joseph and Josephine and played with them while Angelica watched and smiled. She did miss Alexander, she did with all her heart. And she missed Philip. She thought about them every day. She knew she’d never find true love again after losing Alexander, she’d never remarry. But she had family, and she loved her family. Even without Alexander and Philip, she was finally satisfied.


End file.
